1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara applicator, and more particularly to a vibratable and reversibly rotatable mascara applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional mascara applicators have a vibration motor, which has an axle attached with a counterweight block. As such, the counterweight block provides the axle with a centrifugal force and makes the axle to vibrate.
In addition, the conventional applicators have a rod extending into a bottle containing mascara liquid. Such mascara liquid sometimes coagulates between threads.